Scott In Sinnoh! Chapter 1 Up!
by StormyXFlygon
Summary: A young trainer leaves to complete his dream of becoming the Hoenn League champion. However a unexpected twist means that Scott lands up in Sinnoh instead. After finding new friends, the trio embark to make there dreams become a reality! R & R Please!
1. Prologue

1**Scott In Sinnoh!: Prologue**

**DISCLAIMER: **I Do Not Own Pokemon Or Its Related Characters

**SUMMARY:** A young boy sets out on a vibrant new quest to follow his dream of entering the Hoenn league. However, a un expected twist leads him to the region of Sinnoh, and after deciding to stay, he soon meets with travelling partners. The three youths find themselves scouring Sinnoh for gyms and contests, meeting new friends, rivals and getting caught up in some heated battles. What new adventures will the trio encounter? And will they make they're dreams become a reality?

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Name: **Scott Turner

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **Scott has a skinny build for his tall 5' 10" height, but a toned body. He has a normal complexion, and round hazel eyes. His short, spiky styled hair is dyed a deep scarlet, and in certain sunlight seems to have highlights. His usual attire consists of a light blue t-shirt, and a darker blue hooded top with a pokemon insignia over it. He wears blue jeans and black trainers. He carries a two strapped, red backpack on his backwhich contains clothes, food etc.

**Short Bio:** Passionate about becoming a trainer, and proving to his father that he can live up to his big brother's expectations, Scott often rushes into things without thinking. He stands up for his friends, and hates having to lose anything. He's competitive and is angered quickly.

**Name: **Lilly Craw

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance: **Lilly is average height for her age, standing at around 5' 8". She has a slim build, but continues to be conscious about her body. Her long, shiny hazel hair stops just below her elbows, and is usually back by a alice band, creating a small side fringe falling across one sparkling green eye. She usually dresses in summery dresses with leggings and boots, but when faced with rain and other extreme weathers returns to tops and jackets. She always takes her one shouldered drawstring bag, covered with pokemon stickers.

**Short Bio:** Being an only child, Lilly also has expectations to live up to, hoping to impress her family. She has known Scott from toddlers age, and has developed a small crush on him, but remains the 'best friend' type, afraid to tell him what she really feels. She is kind and good natured but has a fiery temper when people insult her, and she can't stand bad manners.

**Name: **Callum Rowe

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance: **Aside from his stunning good looks, the first thing that strikes most people about seeing Callum for the first time is his vibrant, cool hair. Styled with a fringe over one eye and spiky at the back, he has dyed it with neon blue streaks through the fringe, blonde falling back into the orange spikes. He has a muscular, attractive build, and deep blue eyes. He usually wears jeans and a torn black waist coat over a brown t-shirt and blue trainers. He carried everything around in a backpack simular to Scott's but its themed to one of his favourite bands.

**Short Bio:** Callum has always been the 'cool kid'. His good looks and spunky attitude meant that he was very popular at school, and he got a lot of girls. A year older than the other two, he likes to think he's the one they can look up to for advice. He likes to tease people a lot, and has a strong crush on Lilly which he makes very public, much to the annoyance of Scott. He has a hot head and is stubborn, which leads to most of the arguments between him and Scott.

This is my first Fanfic, so please if you read, leave a review, no matter how small they will probably help a lot, and I like to know my work is being read.


	2. Chapter 1:Starting With A Bang Or Two

1**Scott In Sinnoh!**

**Chapter 1:Starting With A Bang.. Or Two**

The crisp, scorching summer sun blazed down on the small town of Shygrove, basking the houses and buildings in sunlight. A light breeze drifted down one of the small winding lanes, the whole town seemed to be under a veil of calm and quiet, no blaring cars or outrageous loud music... everything was relaxed... everything that is, except for one particular household..

A tall, scarlet haired youth was standing bellowing at a taller woman, with dirty blonde hair and narrowed blue eyes. She was brandishing a cooking spoon threateningly and was attempting to speak over the youth.

"SCOTT TURNER! DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" the woman cried, her eyes becoming wide as Scott began to curse.

Scott stopped, breathing heavily, his fists clenched. He had a red backpack slung over his shoulders, and he was dressed as if he was departing for a long journey. He glared back at his mother.

"Well maybe you shouldn't try to control my life I'm 15 Mum! NOT 5! I mean SURE you'll let Dean go on HIS Pokemon journey! We all know who your favourite son is! But when it comes to me, you hold me back for 5 years! Well guess what?! I'm leaving TODAY!" Scott cried, his chest rising rapidly again.

His Mum look affronted, her lip began to quiver and she turned to face the window. A strangled sound issued from her, as if she was trying not to cry. She didn't say anything as Scott rammed his trainers on and slammed the front door. After reaching the front gate, Scott stopped, shaking slightly with anger.

He was sick of being treated like a baby, like a child who didn't know was good for him. It was all his brother's fault. Dean had always shadowed Scott, most of the time purposely. He knew how to get around there protective mother, how to flatter her and make her give him what he wanted. So now Scott had been held back by his mother. But a week prior, Scott had turned 15, and had decided he was going wether his mum liked it or not. He had confronted her a few minuets before, which had bought about the row.

Scott turned into one of the small lanes and began to stride up it, anger ebbing away and being replaced by nervousness and excitement. He was going to get a Pokemon! He was going to become a trainer!. Wiping his brow, Scott began to make his way up the small hill leading to the gleaming white Pokemon Lab, where the local Professor, Professor Hazel would be awaiting the new trainers with the three Hoenn starters. His legs were starting to hurt now, the hill was small, but weather like this was exhausting.

With a loud sigh of relief, Scott reached level ground, and the ramp leading to the Lab doors. He halted a second, preparing himself, and taking steady breaths. With a look of determination he stepped through the automatic doors, into the air conditioned foyer... which was also deserted...

Scott looked around, confused. Where was everyone? Even the receptionist wasn't there... Perhaps it was a lunch break?... Surely there'd be someone there though. Starting to panic, Scott made his way along the corridor, glancing into the many rooms with shining machines, desperate to find someone to ask where everyone was.

"HELLO!?" He called as he stepped back into the foyer, having looked almost everywhere. No response. Sighing Scott collapsed into one of the comfortable seats. He'd just had to wait for everyone to get back.

His hazel eyes found the large window, giving way to the large lush area which the lab pokemon roamed free. He could spot a herd of Mareep grazing, and a few Taillow were flying low in some bright flowers. And it was then as he sat staring out of the window, depression setting in, that a cry and loud bang caught his attention. A small cloud of smoke had arisen from the Lab's own dock, where medicines and research materials were shipped in from other regions. So there was someone down there! Maybe they could tell Scott what was going on!.

Jumping up and racing through the doors, Scott tore left around the building down a small path, leading past the Mareep and flowers and through a gate in the high wooden fence. He could hear shouts now, and then someone laughed... was it some sort of party? But then a Pokemon's cry.. And it didn't sound happy.. That defiantly wasn't a party..

Skidding to a halt in the rocky sand, Scott caught his breath and looked up at the strange scene before him. A tall, muscly man wearing a white lab coat with combed brown hair and hazel eyes was running up the steps onto the wooden jetty. Scott instantly recognised him as Professor Hazel because of his hair, and muscly build. He had soot marks on him, and he looked severely angry. A young woman, with large glasses and ruffled black hair was running towards the jetty as well, her white lab coat flying in the wind. It was then that Scott noticed a deep crater in the beach, shattered rocks and singed sand surrounded it. Scott frowned. Something wasn't right here.

He bounded across the beach, and jumped up onto the jetty stumbling slightly. He stopped beside Professor Hazel, catching hi breath and was about to ask what was going on when the Professor noticed him.

"Scott! What are you doing here! You need to go and get help! Right away!" he said urgently in his deep voice. It was then that the strange laugh sounded again and Scott laid his eyes on the strangest person he had seen yet.

At the end of the jetty, a small white speedboat was begging to depart. Standing on the edge of the boat was a person, man by the size of him, dressed in a brown low hanging hat, with a single black feather pierced through it, a long, ankle length coat, the matching shade of brown, and matching heavy boots. His face was covered by a black mask with a eerie wide white smile painted across it. Who was this?!

"Help?! You think Officer Jennifer and her yapping pack of little dogs can help you Harris?! Well THAT makes me laugh!" the person said in a highly eccentric tone with another strange laugh.

Professor Hazel growled in anger and turned to the woman. "Quick! Betty! Go and call Officer Jenny! Tell her its an emergency! And try and get any pokemon this theif hasn't already taken!" he barked. Betty nodded and clumsily jumped from the jetty, streaking back towards the lab.

Scott took a second to take it in.

"Wait! You mean this guys stolen pokemon!" he said in shock. Professor Hazel nodded.

"Yes! He just showed up and demanded the Pokemon. I refused of course, but he threw something into the air, I couldn't see a thing.. Just black. I managed to find my way outside and he was boarding the ship with them. I raced after him and he shot at me with some sort of gun..." Professor Hazel spat, taking a few more steps forward.

Scott felt his fists clench. He had known Professor Hazel for a while now. They had become friends even, which to most people seemed a myth, the Professor gave off an air of intimidation and permanent anger, but it was really because he was usually to immersed in his work to be mannered. If there was one thing Scott couldn't stand it was people being rude and downright nasty to his friends.

"So you think you can waltz in and steal Professor Hazel's Pokemon huh? Whats wrong with you?! You don't have the right to steal anyone elses Pokemon! " Scott cried in anger, taking a step forward.

The masked man took a second to reply, he was overcome in his strange, high pitched laugh again.

"Haha! You really are funny kid! But do everyone a favour, go run along and annoy some other adults. I'm here to get pokemon and leave. I didn't want to hurt anyone... but certain circumstances such as Professor Hazel trying to cause a scene meant I had to take violent action. I've had enough of playtime. I'm leaving now" the man said with a mock wave.

Professor Hazel took a run forwards. Scott could sense the masked man would strike back. His gloved hand disappeared behind his jacket, whipping out a long silver gun type instrument, with flashing lights down the side and a large barrel. Holding it with both hands, the man pulled the trigger. A huge flash of blue light, and a large orb of fizzing blue energy shot forwards, hitting Professor Hazel directly in the chest. A loud bang, a cry from Scott and a cloud of smoke later, Professor Hazel lay feet from the jetty in a semi crater, clutching his chest.

Scott had no idea what made him do it, but in a split second he had took a running leap, launching himself off the edge of the jetty into the boat as it began to speed away. The man had hit some of the controls and retreated below deck. With a thud, Scott landed on the deck and rolled with painful grunts. Standing slowly, he could see the Lab's dock sinking away as the boat sped up. He looked around, worried now. What was he supposed to do now? Would Professor Hazel be okay? And what if the masked man came back up and found Scott. With a gulp he remembered the long gun.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of terrifying images. He needed to find the stolen pokemon, and get off the boat into safety. But how was he going to get off the boat? There weren't any side boats, and he was in the middle of the Hoenn ocean. "First things first, find Pokemon" he said to himself shakily, looking around the deck. There were no Pokemon up here, that was for sure. Turning around and making his way as quietly as he could down the stairs, he bit his lip as he eased the door open.

A tiny hallway extended before him, with at least 3 doors leading off. Luckily, there was no sign of the masked man. Tiptoeing down the hallway he found the first door and looked through the small window. It was a cramped bedroom, messed up.. And no Pokemon. Minuets later he found the next door. It was bare and had no window. With a slight squeak he pushed it open and found a bare cargo room, full of boxes, and with a jolt of Scott's heart, a open sack containing Pokeballs. Shutting the door almost silently behind him, he raced forwards and grabbed the neck of the sack, a few red and white Pokeballs rolling out with a thud.

Swearing under his breath he hastily grabbed them and stuffed them back into the sack. He was sweaty, and his heart was hammering. He could have sworn he heard something outside the door. Perhaps it was his imagination. He waited a few seconds, his hands becoming sweaty around the sack. He gulped. He had defiantly heard something then.

Suddenly the door burst open, spreading light from the hallway into the bare cargo room. The masked man stepped in slowly. "I Know theres someone there... Come out... come on... Renegade won't hurt you.." Renegade said, laughing strangely again. It sent shivers down Scott's spine.

It was then that Scott felt his feet give way as the speedboat lurched suddenly. Renegade himself fell a little, but Scott fell straight forwards into the wall, in full view of the mad man. Scott saw Renegade whip his hand beneath his coat and pull the silver gun out. He laughed.

"Well well well, the young boy from the dock? Here to take back poor Professor Hazel's pokemon? The old timer can't do it himself then?" he taunted, placing both hands around the gun' trigger.

Scott gulped. He was cornered, had no weapon, and no way of getting out. He was stuck under a boat's deck having a gun pointed at him. Wait..

"Go on then, shoot me, but I'll only leave a gaping hole in the boat's side, and this boat will go down, with you, and the stolen pokemon" Scott said quickly, praying it would work.

Renegade's hand faltered on the gun. Slowly he lowered it, taking Scott's point on board. He placed the gun back under his coat. "Drop the sack now, and I'll let you go in Wenburgh Town" Renegade retorted quickly. Scott shook his head,

"No way. As soon as I get on deck you'll.. You'll shoot me with that gun!" he said, pulling the sack closer to him. Renegade suddenly charged forwards, arms outstretched. With a gasp, Scott swung the sack sideways, hitting Renegade clean in the face and sending him sprawling into the boxes. Seeing his chance, Scott dashed forwards and yanked the door open, tore down the hallway and emerged on deck in a flurry of slips. He could hear Renegade's pounding footsteps behind him on the stairs. He probably already had the gun drawn.

With a sudden idea, Scott plunged his hand into the sack and grabbed a handful of Pokeballs, tossing them into the air before Renegade, who stood momentarily fazed. In five flashes of white light, five Pokemon appeared. A cawing Swellow, a small and angry looking Treeko, a chirping Torchic, a timid looking Ralts and a large Whismur. Renegade's gun faltered and he took a step back. The pokemon growled and barked angrily as they advanced. Scott fought back a smirk as the Pokemon unleashed they're assault. Swellow took to the skies and beat up a furious Gust, Treeko leaped forwards and began to Pound Renegade's face with its tail while Torchic was busy scratching his knees and Ralts was levitating objects and flinging them at him and Whismur was tackling him in the stomach. With a grunt he was flung backwards into the controls. A fatal bleeping noise alerted Scott that something was wrong, The boat suddenly lurched forwards, and the water surrounding them became more foamy.

The flashing screen told Scott that Renegade had activated the over drive function when he had blundered backwards. The boat was charging forwards with no sense of direction and couldn't be stopped. Renegade turned to Scott laughing. "Well done Boy! Haha! I may not have got my Pokemon, but next time I try another heist you'll be dead and buried!" he shrieked, inserting a strange device into his mouth and diving into the foaming water. Scott's heart was hammering against his chest so hard it hurt. He turned to the Pokemon.

"Everyone! Get back inside your Pokeballs! NOW!" he yelled over the whirring of the propeller. They all raced back to the sack and disappeared in flashes of red, all of them except the small Torchic. It had raced onto the control panel and was desperately trying to help by pushing all the buttons. Scott dashed forwards.

"No! Get back into your Pokeball! I Don't want you to get hurt!" he cried, attempting to pick the chick up. It shook its head vigorously and snapped at his hands. He didn't have time to argue. His hands rushed over the panel, jamming buttons and switching levers. It didn't help, the fatal bleeping continued, and the boat didn't seem to slow down. A blur of grey out of the corner of his eye made Scott lean out of the small window. They were in a town now.. Racing towards the dock which was jam packed with boats and people..

Scott ran back to the panel. Torchic gave one last look of desperation before leaping up and brandishing its claws. Scott realised what it was going to do but it was to late. With a horrible sound of crunching metal Torchic sunk its claws in the panel and yanked. Circuits, wires and sparks of electricity came loose as the panel was ripped forward. Scott jumped forwards and caught Torchic before it landed. Screeching metal sounded, hurting Scott's ears as the boat began to slow down. He could hear panicked shouts from the dock as it came into view, some boats trying to move. With a huge THUMP the boat's nose crashed into the dock wall and Scott felt himself fall forwards, Torchic slip out of his arms, and his head collide with the boat side. Blackness surrounded him as he passed out...

**Ohhh a cliffhanger **

**So, obviously I've changed the names of the towns simply because it gives the whole story and individual spin, and I haven't started with the stereotypical beginning to a brand new fic. I decided to make mine start with a bang. **

**What happens next?**

**Where has Renegade gone?**

**Is Professor Hazel okay?**

**Will Scott ever get his starter Pokemon?**

**Tune in next time to find out [R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 2: All In A Nights Work




	4. Chapter 3: Renegade Again!

1**Chapter 3:Renegade Again!**

Scott stepped out from the spacey bathroom en suite and smiled at Torchic, who was leaning against the window gazing up at the glaring sun. He pulled on a T-shirt, attaching his belt and picking up his bag. "Come on buddy, time to go." he said, the Torchic pulled its eyes away from the sun with great difficulty and hopped onto the bed, Scott picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. " You sure do like the sun huh?" he asked, Torchic nodded and smiled.

They stepped out into the Pokemon Center lobby and found it fairly busy. A lot of trainers were lounging around in the seats waiting for there Pokemon to be healed, or having some breakfast. Scott grabbed a few rolls before handing the key over to Nurse Joy who looked a bit stressed with the flow of trainers. "Will you be returning tonight Scott?" she asked urgently. "I shouldn't be no, thanks for everything Nurse Joy" he said with a smile, she waved.

As Scott made his way to the doors, they burst open, giving way to a ruffled looking girl, holding a small green pokemon with a scratch down its side in her arms. She rushed past Scott, bashing his shoulder, and calling for Nurse Joy. Torchic steadied himself on his shoulders and gave a initiated chirp at the girl. Scott shrugged it off and stepped outside, sighing as another young trainer rushed past him with a Wurmple. "Aww Bugsy, you okay?" he asked his fainted pokemon before running inside. "Nick names? Hey... buddy, would you like a Nick name?" Scott asked as they turned the corner onto the steep hill. Torchic took a second to answer, he chirped happily and nodded.

"Hmmm...well... you're a fire pokemon.. And you like the sun.." Scott said, rubbing his chin as they neared the bottom of the hill. "How about.. Sunburst!" Torchic jumped up and down chirping, almost falling off of his shoulder. "Okay, Sunburst, lets go find this woman and return her Starly to her" Scott said. They had reached the park now, and by first glance the woman was no where to be seen. Frowning at the thought of more walking Scott sighed and made his way over to the fountain. He looked up at the marble Vaporeon, it looked better by sunlight, the rays of morning sun glinted off of it's tail. A few younger trainer's ran past, excitedly babbling about a wild pokemon they had seen.

"Where is she?! She looked pretty rich... she might have gone off to the Pokemon Center..." Scott said, Sunburst nodding in agreement. They looked around. Nothing. "Lets ask around. We should have asked Nurse Joy really... at least she gave me the forms back, so when we _do _have money we can finally sign up..." he said standing up and making his way over to a woman walking a Growlithe. It barked loudly, jumping at Scott, eyeing Torchic hungrily.

"I was wondering.. Have you seen a.. large built woman with a lot of pearls?... she was wearing some silk clothes? Looks quite rich?" he asked. The woman thought for a second, scratching her white hair.

"Sounds like Lady Helda if you ask me. She's usually wearing her family pearls. If your looking for her she's most probably in her manor. The east exit from the park. She owns that part" she said, waving before she departed. "Lady helda?. Might not be her, but let's go have a look anyway" he said, starting to walk towards the east exit of the large park.

A neatly bordered hedge adorned with pink rose bushes lead over a small bridge, a trickling clear river ran below. The bridge dipped down a little, the hedges becoming smaller, now to Scott's waist. Between the large gold gates Scott could see a towering manor house, red brick with dozens of windows. Sunburst made a little noise, obviously like Scott, was shocked at the size and grandeur. Sunburst jumped down from Scott's shoulders as he pressed the small button on the buzzer. After a few seconds of silence a posh sounding voice sounded.

"Hargrave Manor. How may I help you?" said the man. Scott cleared his throat, trying to sound sensible. He leaned into the speaker. "Errm... this is Scott, I was wondering wether a Lady Helda lives here? I need to give her something."

" Lady Helda Hargrave is busy at the moment. I can give you a time to come back later?" he said shortly. Scott got the impression this man wasn't telling the truth by his hasty reply. "Well, it's her Starly that escaped into the Wenburgh woods yesterday. I'm sure she'd want it as soon as possible" Scott replied with an air of annoyance. A second voice, a voice Scott recognised could be heard. He couldn't make out what it was saying. A few moments later the gates buzzed open. "Please come straight in" the voice replied.

Scott and Sunburst began to make there way up the gravel, around the large apple tree on a small platform in the drive and up the gold lined steps. The large doors were open, leading to a marble coated lobby. A tall, white haired man in a butler's suit stepped forwards, eyeing Scott with distaste. He jerked his head and began to walk briskly with a uptight manner. Scott followed, Sunburst was slowly walking behind awing at the huge paintings. The butler leaded them into a room which was furnished with deep red sofas and hard back chairs, and a huge wall length book case. There was a large plum coloured chair facing the large window. The butler cleared his throat.

"Lady Helda, the young boy is here" he said with malice. The plum chair turned around. A familiar large woman was seated in it. At the sight of Scott she leaped up, running towards him.

"Oh My! Did you find him?!" she cried. Scott pulled a Pokeball from his belt and held It out in his out stretched hand. She took it, pressed the button and released the rare Starly. It chirped and soared around her head, landing on her shoulder. She let out a small sob and stroked its head. " Jonathan. Take starly and feed him up.. He must have been so hungry out in the woods... and give him the nice stuff, none of the lumpy stuff.." Helda said while planting a wet kiss on Starly's head before handing the bird pokemon over to Jonathan and turning to Scott. "Please.. Sit down" she said kindly, indicating to the sofa.

She sat opposite him and smiled. "I'd like to say, thank you very, very much. And then I'd like to apologise." she said. Her voice was stable and kind and she gave off an aurora of kindness. "I.. I pushed you into that forest at night. A young boy. How foolish of me." Scott began to talk but she cut through it. "No, no. I feel very bad. You could have been hurt in so many ways. I apologise for that..." she said enquiringly.

"Scott. Scott Turner." he said politely. "Well Scott, how can I repay you?" she asked, shifting in her seat. Scott raised his eyebrows. "Repay?.. I Don't.."

"Well, you didn't think I was going to let you leave without giving you something for spending all that time in danger looking for Starly did you?" she said with a hint of humour. Scott began to protest again but she cut over him in a loud voice. "No.. I insist I repay you. What is it a budding trainer like you wants? You'll need something to help you when you run around in the Sinnoh league." she said smiling at Sunburst who was sitting next to Scott.

"Ah.. Thats the thing..." Scott said as the entry fee loomed over him.. He felt so rude asking.. But.. "I.. I was wondering wether I could.. Borrow some money.." he said looking at his feet. He could feel himself go red. He looked up.

"Borrow? Theres no need for that Scott. Don't be embarrassed. You returned my best friend... I am in your debt. Now, whats this money for?" she asked kindly. Scott suddenly had a rush of liking to Helda. Scott swallowed. "I.. I have to pay to enter the Sinnoh league, and were I left home without thinking.. I sort of didn't take any money..." he said with a nervous cough.

Helda flashed a pleasant smile. " I see.. Hasty exit eh? Well, thats fine." she said as she began to pull out a large snake skin purse from her dress. She un zipped it and pulled out two crisp notes which she pressed into Scott's hands. He looked down at them and began to hand them back.

"No, no, I don't need this much.." "Scott Turner" she said all of a sudden stern "You will take this money, and you will promise to spend the rest on something worthwhile. Okay?" she said. Scott nodded and thanked her.

"Now, who is this charming young man?..." she asked indicating Sunburst who smiled happily...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Smiling warmly, Scott stepped back into the park. He was heavily bloated, tired and happy. Helda had insisted that Scott and Sunburst stay for lunch and had Jonathan whip up a feast full of flavours and some of Scott's favourite dishes. Helda reminded Scott of a very fussy mother, she had made sure he had eaten enough, and fussed over his hair; "Red just doesn't suit you Scott..."

She had pressed more money on to him before he left, and she had exclaimed that if he needed anything then he shouldn't hesitate to ask. Scott really did like Helda. Sunburst was on his shoulder. "So buddy, what do you wanna do now?" he asked, looking around. It was just after Lunch time and there were a lot more trainers now. Scott could see a tall boy training with a group of small pokemon and a young girl was brushing her pokemon's fur.

Sunburst was eyeing a young boy, who was striding towards them. He waved merrily. " Hello! I'm Connor, I was wondering wether we could have a Pokemon battle?" he asked rather quietly. He seemed to be embarrassed. Scott turned to Sunburst who nodded. "Okay, sounds fun. I'm Scott" he said kindly as Sunburst leaped off of His shoulder. Connor ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he stepped back a bit so that there was a small area of grass between them.

"I Choose Sunburst" Scott said. Sunburst jumped forwards and took on a battle stance. Connor fumbled with a Pokeball and almost dropped it as he pressed the button. Scott was nervous.. But Connor seemed to be a wreck. In a burst of white light a small blue pokemon appeared that resembled a cute little penguin. Scott pulled out his Pokedex and pressed the 'Scan' button. A picture of the pokemon bleeped up and a cool female voice began to speak.

_Piplup, the penguin pokemon._

_Because it is very proud it doesn't like accepting food from others. Its down guards keep it safe from harsh cold weathers._

" A Piplup? It's a water pokemon... so Sunburst we better be careful" Scott said sternly putting his Pokedex away. Connor gulped nervously.

"Sunburst use Scratch!" Sunburst leaped forwards baring its talons, taking two large swipes at Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon looked hurt but shook it off.

"Piplup use.. Use.. Errrm... Pound!" Connor stammered. Piplup bounded forwards and swung for Sunburst with its small fins. Scott commanded Sunburst to dodge, it jumped up but it was caught on its feet and toppled backwards. "Piplup... use peck!" Connor said a little more stronger.

Piplup's beak glowed as it rushed forwards. Sunburst was still on its back and was forced to roll sideways as Piplup brandished its beak, which smashed into the ground. Sunburst leaped up. "Sunburst! Use Scratch again!" Scott cried. Sunburst swung its talons sideways striking Piplup's cheek. "Oh no! Piplup!" Connor cried, looking close to tears. "Now Sunburst use Peck!"

"You t..to Piplup" Connor said frantically. Both Pokemon's beaks glowed as they rushed forwards. Sunburst lowered its head a little, its beak extended some more. With a squeal Piplup was smashed backwards to Connor's feet, looking weak. It didn't get up.

"Wow! We done it Sunburst! We won our first battle!" Scott cried picking Sunburst up and laughing. Connor was returning Piplup looking defeated and sad. He congratulated Scott quietly before dashing off. Scott frowned... something wasn't completely right with Connor. But he was on a high, he and Sunburst had won there first battle! " Well done buddy. Now how about we go and show the other trainers around here what we can do!" Scott said confidently clenching his fist. Sunburst cried happily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finish it with another Peck attack Sunburst!" Scott cried. Sunburst nodded and rushed forwards, its beak glowing.

"Bidoof try and use tackle!" exclaimed the young boy biting his fist nervously. His small beaver pokemon tried to rush forwards but its injuries restricted it. Sunburst slammed its beak into Bidoof's side. Bidoof rolled over, knocked out. Sunburst leaped up happily.

"Woah! Your Torchic is strong! Thanks for the battle!" the young boy said running off with Bidoof. Scott laughed happily with Sunburst.

"So thats 6 wins and 0 looses so far Sunburst! We really are good!" Scott said proudly ruffling Sunburst's hair. They had been battling other trainer's for a few hours now, and winning every match. Sunburst was walking alongside Scott with his chest puffed out. Scott was looking around for some more trainers... but the park was pretty much deserted now. He sighed and turned around to the fountain. It still looked sparkly. "Hey buddy... what are we gonna' do now?" Sunburst had already made his mind up, because he was running over to the small opening leading to the woods. Scott was hesitant about going in there... but it was day time now..

"Hey buddy wait up!" Scott said stopping next to Sunburst. "Why the big rush?" Scott asked looking around. Sunburst was chirping loudly and pointing up into the trees. "Huh...?" but it clicked as a few wild Starly flew upwards; If they couldn't fight trainer's pokemon, they'd fight wild pokemon. "Sure thing!" Scott said swinging into a battle stance.

"Sunburst use Scratch!" Scott cried. Sunburst ran forwards, jumping onto a low branch and swinging at one of the Starly as it flew past. The Starly faltered for a second, dipping in its flight before restoring to its normal height and looking angry. It brandished its beak fiercely as it pecked at Sunburst.

"Sunburst try a Ember attack!" Scott cried hoping by now Sunburst was strong enough to use it. Sunburst opened its small beak and a barrage of small fireballs streaked forwards, singing Starly as it was pushed back slightly. "All right! Well done!" Scott congratulated.

Starly flew upwards slightly, and then streaked forwards, a faint white glow following it. A Quick attack. Sunburst was to busy proudly dancing for it to notice and was hit straight on, toppling out of the tree and landing with a thud. It quickly jumped up. The Starly was already charging forwards with another Quick Attack. "Sunburst use Ember again!" Scott said quickly. Sunburst once again released a storm of fireballs on Starly as it flew forwards inches above the ground. The fireballs engulfed the Starly in smoke as they struck, seconds later it was blown away by a strong wind. The Starly was flapping its wings frantically, blowing up a Whirlwind. Sunburst was forced to dig its talons into the ground to stay still.

"Uhhh!.. Sunburst use.. Ember!" Scott cried over the roar of the Whirlwind attack as he shielded his eyes. Sunburst released a horde of fireballs, but the wind from the Whirlwind attack blew them to cinders. "Oh No!...Sunburst charge forwards and Scratch it!" Scott commanded struggling to take steps forward.

Sunburst lowered its head and began to take small steps forward, the wind rushing into his frail body. The wild Starly was looking tired now, and its wings defiantly slowed down. Finally getting closer, Sunburst braced itself as it jumped up, being buffeted by the wind. With a cry of determination Sunburst swiped at Starly, who gave a little moan of pain before falling towards the floor. It was to weak to even fly. Sunburst landed and bared its talons but Scott called out.

"Wait! We can catch it Sunburst!" Scott cried un clipping a Pokeball and throwing it. It bounced off of Starly's head and a red beam covered the bird pokemon as It disappeared. The Pokeball shook once.. Twice... three times before stopping. Scott and Sunburst yelled happily. "We done it! We've caught a Starly!" Sunburst cried happily before flopping down with exhaustion. "Sunburst! Guess we over worked ourselves. Return, we'll go back to the Pokemon Center" Scott said returning Sunburst with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Scott! Your Pokemon are healed!" called red head Nurse Joy from the desk. Scott finished scribbling down on the form and bounded up to the desk, taking his Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Oh, and heres my form, completed with the entry fee" he said happily turning it over with his Pokedex which Nurse Joy entered into the computer. His picture and Sunburst's and Starly's appeared on the screen. A few seconds later Nurse Joy returned his Pokedex with a smile.

"Your all registered!. Will you be staying tonight?" she asked. Scott shook his head. "No, I'm sure of that. Where's the nearest town from here?" he asked.

"Well since your new to Sinnoh, you better have one of these" she said handing him a folded piece of paper. He opened it up to reveal a sprawling map, he could see 'Wenburgh town' and saw a path leading to 'Terick City'. The route looked pretty long.

"I suggest you purchase a tent and basic camping supplies from the Pokemart, so you can camp out at night." she said happily. Scott nodded, put the map in his rucksack and thanked Nurse Joy for everything. "Good Luck with all your gym battles Scott!" he heard as he exited the Pokemon Center for the last time. It was late afternoon, and after having dinner Scott had decided to leave Wenburgh for good now.

He spotted the blue roof of the Pokemart easily enough, and instead of turning to go down the hill he walked straight on towards the store, Sunburst on his shoulder. He stepped in, and browsed amongst the items, taking a few Potions and Antidotes. He reached the counter and asked the clerk for a basic camping set. The spotty youth returned with a small bag containing a tent, sleeping bag, mini stove and lanterns. He payed for it and packed it into his bag before stepping back out onto the street. "So, I guess its time to leave Wenburgh town.." he said to Sunburst quietly as he walked into the park again. "Oh! I just remembered! We haven't given Starly a nick name!" Scott said taking Starly's Pokeball off his belt and pressing the centre button.

Starly appeared in a flash of white light, hovering around Scott's head happily. It landed on his out stretched arm. "Hey buddy, welcome to the team!" Scott said kindly. "This is Sunburst. And I'm Scott. So, how about a nick name?" Starly nodded happily.

"Hmmm... how about... Fenne?" Scott asked. Starly seemed to like it because it flapped its wings and chirped. "Fenne it is!" he said as they began to walk through the park. The sun was now a deep orange and had sunk a little. The only other person in the park was a tall person, shrouded in a long brown coat, walking briskly past the fountain. There was something oddly familiar about that person... about that coat..

"STOP THAT THIEF!" cried a shrill woman's voice. Scott spun on the spot. A tall woman in a blue uniform was running frantically, her hair trailing behind her. Scott spotted a gleaming police badge reading 'Officer Jenny' as she dashed past. The person in the brown coat was leaping over the hedge and disappearing into the woods. "That coat! Its Renegade!" Scott cried. Renegade meant trouble. Dashing after Officer Jenny, Fenne took flight.

As he turned the corner, Officer Jenny had stopped. "You have to help!.. that man just ran off with the Police Station's pokemon!" she said quickly. "I need to get back up! Renegade can't get away!" she said before dashing away.

"Uh... Oh no.. dragged into trouble again!" Scott said with a sigh as he ran into the woods. Fenne cawed at him from above. "Hey Fenne! Try and see if you can find Renegade!" he called, jumping over a log, Sunburst on his shoulder.

He stumbled through the last trees onto the clearing before the large lake. Fenne swooped down, motioning to Renegade who was still running. "Hey! Come Back with those Pokemon!" Scott cried angrily, tearing to a stop. "Fenne! Stop him with Whirlwind!" he cried. Fenne rushed forwards, flapping its small wings madly so a vicious wind whipped up.

Renegade let out a cry as he toppled over, the wind buffeting his back. He jumped up gritting his teeth in anger. "So, you know how to play!" he cried. "But you young man are interfering in -... why! If it isn't the little hero Scott!. Haha, trying to have another shot at being the hero?. Fool!" he said in his mysterious voice.

"And your having another shot of stealing other people's pokemon because your to weak to get your own!" Scott retorted taking a step forward. Renegade seemed to jerk.

"Don't You DARE call me weak!" he roared in anger pulling out a long silver gun instrument. Scott gulped. The memories of that thing made his hair stand up on end. Renegade seemed to notice Scott's fear because he laughed in his high pitched laugh. "Remember my friend do you?". He pulled the trigger and the side lights of the gun began to flash.

"Now are you going to leave, or am I going to have to make you?" he asked cooly. Sunburst leaped off Scott's shoulders and growled. "Want to play?!" He cackled.

"Sunburst, Fenne, come back. I don't want you getting hurt by that gun!" Scott said nervously, his Pokemon however were oblivious. Fenne had began to swoop over Renegade's head. His gun let loose a thick beam, which missed the bird pokemon by inches.

In a desperate attempt to distract Renegade and his gun from Fenne he began to shout. "Hey! Are you that much of a coward to use weapons on Pokemon?! Haven't you heard of Pokemon Battles?!"

"What did you just call me?! A coward?!" Renegade said through gritted teeth, returning the gun in his coat. He yanked a Pokeball out from his pocket. "You'll be eating your words soon enough boy!" he snarled, tossing the capsule into the air.

In a burst of white light a large green pokemon resembling a tree gecko appeared, with curved leaves on its arm and head. "Grovyle! Use agility" Renegade ordered. Grovyle seemed to vanish, and reappeared high in a tree, leaping off at Fenne.

"Fenne use Quick Attack to dodge!" Scott cried. "Counter with your own Quick Attack!" Renegade said slyly. Grovyle streaked forwards at blinding speed, colliding with Fenne and pushing it down, leaping off the bird pokemon as it crashed into the ground.

"Now, finish it with Leaf Blade!" called Renegade. Grovyle's arm leaves began to glow and looked more sharper as it charged forwards, Fenne slowly getting up. With a slashing sound Fenne fell to the floor again, not moving. Scott was about to cry out when a burst of light caught his eye. Apparently defeating Fenne was the last string for Sunburst because he had released a ferocious Ember attack, the fireballs almost the size of his fist.

The ember attack struck Grovyle hard, it was pushed back into a tree and cried out as the fireballs pounded into its chest. "Grovyle! Move you useless piece of crap!" Renegade cried angrily. Wincing the tree gecko swung above onto a branch and leaped back on the grass growling. "Use Synthesis!" A bright yellowy-white light beamed down from the sun, enveloping Grovyle as its burn marks began to heal.

"Uh no! Sunburst use ember again!" Scott cried rushing over to Fenne and returning her. Sunburst nodded and gave a glare at Renegade and Grovyle. Sunburst took a few seconds to launch the attack, it seemed to be bracing itself. A huge storm of fist sized fireballs erupted from Sunburst's beak, the force pushing the little chick pokemon back. Grovyle was smashed backwards into Renegade's legs, and took a little longer to get up this time, but it looked very angry. "Use Leaf Blade, full power!" Renegade roared. Grovyle bounded forwards, leapt up and ascended with glowing green arm leaves. In two quick cuts Sunburst had fallen. It didn't stir.

"Now... time to deal with our friend over here..." Renegade said with a cackle.


End file.
